1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to protective systems that are at least partially integrated into a vehicle for protecting humans from chemical, biological, radiological, and/or nuclear contamination. In particular, the present invention is directed to such a protective system that provides accurate detection of contaminants and facilitates dissemination of information regarding the contamination through a network.
2. Description of Related Art
The threat of use of chemical, biological, radiological, and/or nuclear weapons of mass destruction is a significant factor in military planning and posture. Many nations own, or are seeking to acquire, the technology and equipment for manufacturing various types of weapons of mass destruction including chemical, biological, radiological, and/or nuclear (hereinafter “CBRN”) weapons. With increasing uncertainties regarding the possibility of one or more of these nations using such weapons of mass destruction during time of war or other conflict, systems are desirable for protecting military personnel and/or civilians from becoming contaminated by the use of such weapons which can result in illness or even death.
Various devices have been developed to address some aspects of the above described threat. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,190 to Verrando et al. discloses an adsorption system that removes a wide range of toxic vapors. In particular, the reference discloses that the adsorption system purifies air contaminated by nuclear, biological, or chemical warfare agents so that the air may be supplied to persons inside a vehicle or an aircraft. The reference further discloses a chemical agent vapor detector that provides an advanced warning via an alarm. The reference further discloses the use of carbon beds and filters to remove chemical agents and particulates such as bacteria and viruses.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,010 to Javan discloses a method and system for detecting chemical and biological agents for the military. The reference discloses that the system is provided with a sensor for detecting such agents, and a telemetry transmitter that transmits data to a base site. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,744 to Frawley et al. discloses an environmental control system that is integrated into a helicopter which provides a nuclear/biological/chemical life support system that provides decontaminated air to the cockpit of the helicopter.
However, the above noted references fail to disclose a system that detects CBRN contaminants with enhanced accuracy. Moreover, the references further fail to disclose such a system that allows accurate dissemination of information regarding the CBRN contaminant encountered. Therefore, there exists an unfulfilled need for a protective system which is at least partially integrated with the vehicle which provides accurate detection of contaminants, and facilitates dissemination of information regarding the contamination through a network.